


Nature Boy

by JeremiahHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Michael plays the ukulele, Original Song, fem!jeremy, it is gay, it is... sappy, musician!michael, oh well, that should be enough, the song is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremiahHeere/pseuds/JeremiahHeere
Summary: Jeremy gets a note saying to meet someone in the auditorium at the end of the day. What he doesn't know is that Michael has a plan. A plan that could change everything, but is it for the best or worst?





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy walked into the auditorium with caution. Earlier that day, he opened his locker to find a note telling him to meet someone there after school. He had no idea who put the note there or who wanted to talk to him. Hopefully its not one of those jocks again trying to start a fight again just because he wears skirts and crop tops.

He doesn't wear the stuff because he is trying to show off, he just feels more comfortable with himself when he wears them. Like how some people feel better with giant hoodies on or baggy cloths, Jeremy felt better with short, yet loose skirts. Of course, he got called rude names because of this, but he didn't care. He was comfortable and had supportive friends who loved him and except him, at least he thinks they do. They do, right?

He closed the auditorium doors gently, trying not to make a lot of sound in case people were listening and preparing to attack. All the lights were out in there except for one on the stage that showed a stool. Jeremy made his way down the aisles slowly, trying to see if there was any other movement anywhere. So far, nothing. All he could hear was his light breathing as he looked. He got to the front of the rows and put down his bag in one of the chairs. Man, it was so cold. Maybe today would have been a better day to wear pants and a regular shirt... nah.

"H-hello? Is anyone in here?" He called out. The sound echoed throughout the building. After a moment, there was still no reply. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" He was honestly getting quite irritated. First, Michael cancelled on them hanging out this afternoon for who knows what, and now this? What a waste of time.

Before Jeremy could grab his bag to leave, he heard foot steps on stage. The person belonging to the footsteps wore maroon colored suit with a black tie. he had his hair slicked back with gel and was carrying a ukulele. He walked with this stride like he was trying to show purpose, but you could tell he was nervous about something. Jeremy knew exactly who this guy was once he saw those white headphones around his neck. He knew only one person would wear them with no matter what they were wearing: Michael. He walks to the center of the stage and takes a seat under the light.

"Michael? Wha-" Michael puts up a hand.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry I lied about being busy, but I needed to give you another reason to come." He said. I was fidgeting with the ukulele in his hands. That's weird, usually Jeremy is the one who fidgets.

"I would have come if you asked, Mikey. I-"

"Dude, please let me do this. If I don't get this out in one go and do what I have to do, I will have a mental break down right here and I will never say what has been on my mind for... years." Jeremy only nods at this. "Okay. I know you would have come, but I needed time to prepare myself, you know? Umm... oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Ummmmmmmmm.... See? I can't even say it. That's why I had to... write it? Sing it? Just..." It was very obvious that he was getting flustered at this point. I tugged at the end of his suit jacket and avoiding contact. Jeremy couldn't help but giggle. "Stooooopppp! Jer! Ugh, just sit down and let me show you what I'm trying to say.

Jeremy moved his bag and sat down, instantly crossing his legs. He watched as his friend/crush of thirteen years took deep breaths. It looked like he was mumbling words of encouragement to himself. When he opened his eyes, Jeremy shot him an encouraging smile. Michael chuckled before taking in a deep breath again. After a moment, he started strumming the small instrument. The sound was very soft and gently, especially when Michael started singing.

"No wonder the sky is so grey today  
Your eyes have taken all the blue away  
And I cant seem to look away  
'Cause that's not the only thing you take away"

Jeremy sat there in shock. He could feel his face becoming as red as Michael's signature jacket. Was this really happening?

"I swear your freckles are the constellations  
Your lips are pink just lips the roses  
And your hair reminds me of the twisted branches  
that we climbed when we were ten"

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Michael climbing a tree one day only to get his foot stuck on a branch. he ended up upside down and Jeremy had to go find his moms. Then he processed everything he said before that. He put a hand to his mouth. this was really happening, wasn't it?

"And oh______ oh nature boy  
You don't know the things you do to me  
And oh______ oh nature boy  
I just want you to myself

So listen here and listen close  
I know you don't agree with me  
But I_____ know for sure  
That you're my world and i'm just trying  
To understand why you're lying  
To_____ yourself  
Know you're beautiful, Nature Boy"

At this point, Jeremy was already having tears roll down his pale cheeks. This was happening.

"Have you ever noticed how soft your skin is  
It reminds me of flower pedals in the spring  
And oh_____ how it hurts me  
To see your spirits fall just like the leafs

I hate to see you cry and here's the reason why  
Because your smile lights up the entire room  
And I'm sorry to pull you away but I just had to say  
That I love everything about you"

Jeremy could tell Michael was trying to hold back his own tears. He had a smile on his face the entire time and he sang with passion, but there still seemed to be fear in his eyes. 

"And oh______ oh nature boy  
You don't know the things you do to me  
And oh______ oh nature boy  
I just want you to myself

So listen here and listen close  
I know you don't agree with me  
But I_____ know for sure  
That you're my world and i'm just trying  
To understand why you're lying  
To_____ yourself  
Know you're beautiful, Nature Boy

And I'm here to ask you how you feel about me too  
'Cause to me you're like the trees and how we need them to breath  
I can't imagine a life without you, so I'm here to ask you  
Will you be mine?"

He continued to play the ukulele a little longer until he finished and set it down. There was a moment where they just looked at each other with eyes full of tear.

"Michael..." Jeremy whispered. He didn't know why he whispered it. It just seemed like if he talked more then a whisper, then this fragile moment would brake. Michael looked down and Jeremy could see the tears fall.

"Jer, I have been head over hills for you since... I don't know, for as long as I remember. I just... there is not a single thing I don't like about you. You're so kind and gentle and you always know what to say to get me through the day. You mean everything to me and I'm so happy to call you my best friend, but I want you all to myself. I want you to be mine. i love you, Jeremiah." He stopped for a moment and the tears started coming down harder. "I'm so sorry if I just ruined everything. I just had to get it out. If you hate me now and never want to talk to me again, I understand. Just... know i will never stop loving you.''

Jeremy couldn't move. His hand was still over his mouth. When he moved it away and his legs allowed him to move. He slowly walked up the stage in front of Michael. He was looking down at his shoes and looked like he wanted to disappear. Jeremy carefully put his hand on Michael's chin and lifted it. He wiped away the taller boy's tears and gave a small mile.

"Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you, Mikey. You have helped me through so much and I could never repay you." Jeremy held Michael gently in his arms and he placed his chin on Michael's shoulder. Michael buried his face in Jeremy's curls and he seemed to have calmed down a little. "I love you so much, Mikey, but are you sure you want to be with me?" Michael seemed to tense at the question.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I don't care about what people might say or that you dress in girls cloths. I want to make you happy. i want to help you through whatever we might face in the future. i want you in my life. I just want you." He squeezed Jeremy tighter as if he thought that when he let go, none of this would have happened. Jeremy smiled at this. 

"I want you, too. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine."

"So, you will go out with me?" All Jeremy could do was laugh. He let go and lightly punched Michael's arm.

"Of course you dork! How could I say no to someone as perfect as you?" He reached out to the other and grabbed his hand. "Could we maybe head back to your place? We could talk more there. I'm sure the custodians wouldn't like to find people still in here." 

Michael chuckled at that. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive him and some confessions are made.  
> There is a lot of dialogue omg

When they arrived back at Michael's house, it didn't take long for them to flop down on their beanbags. It was an eventful day with lots of excitement, but it was also very tiring. Yes, they both were thrilled to learn that the other liked them, but sleep is a thing and they both lacked it. The car ride to the house was quiet, all that could be heard was there quiet breathing and the gentle sound of music in the background. Jeremy didn't recognize what the song was, but it was calm and it made the moment even more perfect. The silence was not awkward between them, but it was comforting. They decided to talk about everything when they arrived at their destination.

"So..." Michael mumbles into the beanbag. He sits up properly and takes off his suit jacket, tossing it aside onto the already messy floor. 

"So." Jeremy says in response. He looks down at his hands in his lap, fidgeting with the end of his skirt. He can't help but laugh. "Oh my God, did today really happen? Is the person I have been crushing on since eight grade really my boyfriend now?" It doesn't take long for Michael to start laughing, too. Suddenly, Jeremy stops. His smile slowly fades. If Michael wasn't listening closely, he probably wouldn't have heard Jeremy say, "I don't deserve you."

"What? Jer, what do you mean? If anything, I don't deserve you. I love you, Jeremy." Michael said. He scooted closer and took Jeremy's hand in his own.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? After everything that happened Junior year, after everything I said and did to you, I didn't even deserve you as a friend. Why did you forgive me so easily?" Jeremy said. Michael looked at him with worry in his eyes and couldn't help but to grab onto the slender boy and embrace him. 

"There was nothing to forgive. Everything that was said and done was not you, it was that terrible floppy disk in your head telling you to do all of that. I knew you didn't mean it. After everything, the first thing you did was search for me so you could apologize. I know you are a kind person and you would never say any of that stuff. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if you stop loving me, I will never, and that's a promise. You know how I don't break promises." Jeremy clung on tighter with every sentence.

"I could never stop loving you, Michael."

"Then it looks like you're stuck with me." Jeremy giggled into Michael's chest.

"I'm not stuck with you if I want to be with you, doofus." After the giggles die down, they stay where they are. Jeremy sits in Michael's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Michael has his arms around Jeremy's torso and rubs comforting circles on his back. Everything is peaceful, but there is one thing Jeremy hears.

"I think I found my new favorite song." He whispered. 

"Oh? What is it?"

"Your heartbeat." He instantly felt his face go red again, but he could also feel Michael smile in his hair and him squeezing him closer to his chest. Jeremy looks up at Michael to see him looking back with so much love in his eyes. He sees Michael look back and forth from his eyes to his lips. Then, he leans in and...

Jeremy turns so he kissed his cheek instead. I shuts his eyes as hard as he can because he knows that if he looks, he will be met with eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. "That was inconsiderate. I didn't ask if you were okay with it or anything, I didn't mean to try to rush things, I-"

"I have to tell you something." Jeremy has his eyes open now, but can't find it in him to look at the other.

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay, well... at the party last year," Michael tensed up instantly just by the mentioning of the event. "our fight wasn't the only bad thing that happened to me that night. You see, Chloe kinda dragged me away from the party to Jake's parents room and... she was completely wasted and the Squip wouldn't let me leave and I tried telling her to stop, but all she said is it would be over soon and..." Jeremy started to hyperventilate. He could never think of that night without it happening.

"Jer, calm down and breath. Take a deep breath in, hold, and release." He released Jeremy from the embrace a little, afraid that he might not want any contact, but Jeremy soon pulled him back.

"Please don't let go. I need to know you're there." He says. "I just, I don't blame her. I know she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. The situation just made me lose some trust in relationships, that's all. i'm sorry, Mike. I trust you, I just... I don't know. I want to be with you, I want to do stuff like that, but would you be okay to wait a little longer?"

"Of course. if you want, I'll let you make the first moves, is that okay?" Michael ask. Jeremy nods into his chest.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry I'm like this."

"You can't help it, babe. It's okay. I will never do anything to hurt you, please know that.''

"I do. And... I am okay with starting slow. Like... kissing from the neck up, but not on the lips or anything yet. Holding hands and being held like this, it really helps me."

"Whatever makes you comfortable. Is it okay if I kiss you now?" 

"Please do." And with that, Michael tenderly placed small kisses on Jeremy's forehead, causing him to giggle. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is a second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I have a lot of fun writing this stuff tbh. Part of me hopes I will find someone one day to sing to me as I fall asleep or just someone that I know will care for me no matter what. Wow I'm sappy. Might as well be a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. i wrote the song, which explains why it is so bad. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it anyways!


End file.
